Volantis (Legenden und Überlieferungen)
"Volantis" ist ein animierter Kurzfilm aus dem Legenden und Überlieferungen der fünften Staffel über die Freie Stadt Volantis. Die Erzählung wird von Conleth Hill in seiner Rolle als Varys gesprochen. Inhaltsangabe Englisch (Original)=Varys discusses the history of Volantis, the oldest of the Free Cities from its humble beginnings as the first colony of Valyria. |-|Deutsch (Übersetzung)=Varys erzählt die Geschichte von Volantis, der ältesten der Freien Städte, von ihren bescheidenen Anfängen als erste Kolonie von Valyria. Zusammenfassung Englisch (Original)='Varys: 'Valyria was young, and as the young do, it sought to spread its seed. Its first daughter was Volantis, an outpost on the mighty Rhoyne River at the frontier of the empire. There, the Dragonlords raised the famous Black Walls; seamless, fused dragon stone, two hundred feet tall, and so thick that six four-horse chariots can race along the battlement side by side, as they do each to celebrate the founding of the city. To this day, only those who can trace their ancestry back to Old Valyria, are allowed to dwell within the Black Walls. None are even permitted to set foot inside without an express invitation of a scion of the Old Blood, meaning, of course, the ancient and noble blood of foot soldiers. For the city's first hundred years, its only inhabitants were its garrison. But where soldiers go, vice follows. Taverns and brothels began to sprout up outside the Black Walls, and merchant ships began to call, as well, bearing the favored trade of the Summer Sea... slaves. The east bank filled with homes, shops and society. And so, the taverns and brothels moved to the west bank, where foreigners, sellswords and pirates erected their own shadow city of fornication, drunkenness and murder. In time, the west bank became such a cesspit of crime and depravity, that the Volantines had no choice but to send their slave soldiers across the Rhoyne to restore order and some semblance of decency. Like all such missions, they succeeded, they left, then they failed. When the Volantines grew weary of shipping their soldiers across the Rhoyne every year, they built the famous Long Bridge of Volantis, strong enough to support the weight of one thousand elephants, and many more soldiers. The Long Bridge of Volantis stands today as the longest bridge in all the known world. The Volantine rulers intended the bridge to spread the civilization of the east bank to the west. Instead, the depravity of the west bank spread east. Shops, temples, taverns, inns and brothels line the bridge, most three or four storeys tall, with each floor overhanging the one beneath it. One can buy anything on the Long Bridge, or steal it, if one's hands are quick enough. But if they're not... Though, at least half the decor committed no greater crime than displeasing a master. For in Volantis, there are five slaves for every free man, a proportion matched only by the cities of Slaver's Bay. The Volantine masters mark their property with facial tattoos, permanent and scarring, which denote the vocation of the slave. Slave soldiers wear green tiger stripes upon their faces. Slave whores are marked by tears beneath one eye. The slaves that collect the dung of horses and elephants are marked with flies. The drivers of the hathays, the carts pulled by the small elephants of Volantis, are marked with wheels, and so on. A master may give his slave freedom, but no man can give a new face. Is it any wonder, then, that the slaves and freed men have turned, in such great numbers, to the priests who preach of a cleansing fire? The temple of the Lord of Light in Volantis is said to be the greatest in all the world, larger even than the Great Sept of Baelor. All who serve within this mighty temple are slaves, bought as children and trained to become priests, temple prostitutes or warriors. And one could argue its adherents outside the temple are slaves, as well, in mind, if not in body. Magic frees nobody except its practitioner, to do what he will with those who can't, just as the Black Walls free the Old Blood to see what they will without those they don't. But one must wonder how much longer such freedoms will endure, when across Essos, one hears the sound of chains breaking, of slaves rising, of dragons roaring. Volantis may call itself the first daughter of Valyria, but it is not the last. |-|Deutsch (Übersetzung)= Varys: ''Valyria war jung und so versuchten sie, wie alle jungen, ihren Samen in die Welt zu setzen. Ihre erste Tochter war Volantis, ein Außenposten am mächtigen Fluss Rhoyne , an den Grenzen des Reiches. Dort erbauten die Drachenherren die berühmte Schwarze Mauer, nahtlos verschmolzener Drachenstein, zweihundert Fuß hoch und so dick, dass sechs vierpferdige Streitwagen an den Zinnen nebeneinander Rennen fahren könnten, wie es jährlich am Gründungsjubiläum der Stadt veranstaltet wird. Bis zum heutigen Tage dürfen nur diejenigen die Stadt betreten, welche eine Abstammung zum alten Valyria nachweisen können. Niemand darf, ohne Einladung vom Alten Blut, was auch das altehrwürdige und edle Blut der Fußsoldaten einschließt, eintreten. Während der ersten hundert Jahre waren die einzigen Bewohner der Garnison Soldaten. Doch als die Soldaten gingen, folgte ihnen Laster. Wirtshäuser und Bordelle begannen außerhalb der Schwarzen Mauern zu sprießen und Handelsschiffe brachten, begünstigt durch den Handel im Sommermeer, Sklaven in die Stadt … Die Ostbank füllte sich mit Häusern, Geschäften und dem gesellschaftlichen Leben. Und so gingen die Tavernen und Bordelle hinüber auf die Westbank, wo Ausländer, Söldner und Piraten ihre eigene Schattenstadt aus Hurerei, Trunkenheit und Mord errichteten. Im Laufe der Zeit wurde das Westufer zu einer wahren Hort des Verbrechens und der Verderbtheit, so dass die Volantener keine andere Wahl hatten, ihre Sklavensoldaten über die Rhoyne zu schicken um Ordnung und den Anschein von Anstand wiederherzustellen. Wie alle solche Missionen gelang es ihnen zunächst, dann gingen sie und dann scheiterten sie.'' Als die Volantener es Leid waren ihren Soldaten Jahr für Jahr über die Rhoyne zu schiffen, bauten sie die berühmte Lange Brücke von Volantis, stark genug um das Gewicht von eintausend Elefanten und noch viel mehr Soldaten auszuhalten. Die Lange Brücke von Volantis ist heute die längste Brücke der Bekannten Welt. Die Herrscher von Volantis beabsichtigen mit der Brücke, die Zivilisiertheit der Ostbank nach Westen zu verbreitern. Stattdessen aber verbreitete sich das Verderben von der Westbank nach Osten. Geschäfte, Tempel, Tavernen, Gasthöfe und Bordelle säumten die Brücke, die meisten von ihnen drei oder vier Stockwerke hoch, wobei jede Etage die darüber liegenden überhängt. Man kann alles auf der Langen Brücke kaufen, oder stehlen, falls die Hände schnell genug sind. Aber wenn sie es nicht sein … Immerhin, die Hälfte aller Wohlhabenden hat kein größeres Verbrechen begannen, als ein Meister zu sein. In Volantis kommen auf jeden freien Mann fünf Sklaven, ein Anteil, welcher nur von den Städte der Sklavenbucht verantwortet wird. Die Volantener-Meister markieren ihr Eigentum mit Gesichtstattoos, permanent und vernarbt, welche den Beruf des Sklaven erkennbar macht. Sklavensoldaten tragen grüne Tigerstreifen auf ihren Gesichter. Bettsklaven sind mit Tränen unter einem Augen markiert. Die Sklaven, die den Mist von Pferden und Elefanten sammeln, sind mit Fliegen markiert. Die Fahrer der Hathays, den Karren, die von den kleinen Elefanten von Volantis gezogen werden, sind mit Rädern versehen, und so setzt sich dies fort. Ein Meister kann einem Sklaven die Freiheit geben, aber niemand kann ihnen ein neues Gesicht geben. Ist es daher ein Wunder, dass die Sklaven und Befreiten in so großer Zahl den Priestern folgen, die von einem reinigenden Feuer predigen? Der Tempel des Herrn des Lichts in Volantis gilt als der größte in der ganzen Welt, größer noch als die Große Septe von Baelor. Alle, die in diesem mächtigen Tempel dienen, sind Sklaven, die als Kinder gekauft und nun ausgebildet werden zu Priester, Tempelprostituierte oder Krieger. Auftritte Orte *Essos **Rhoyne **Volantis ***Schwarze Mauer ***Lange Brücke ***Tempel des Herrn des Lichts **Sklavenbucht (erwähnt) *Sommermeer *Große Septe von Baelor (erwähnt) Religionen *Herr des Lichts Nationen *Freistaat von Valyria Titel *Drachenherren Sonstiges *Elefanten *Prostitution *Sklaven *Drachen (erwähnt) Galerie Lange Brücke HL.jpg Roter Tempel Volantis HL.jpg Schwarze Mauer HL.jpg en: Volantis (Histories & Lore) pt-br:Volantis (História e Tradição) fr:Volantis (Histoires & Traditions) Kategorie:Legenden und Überlieferungen